This invention relates to an oven door gasket arrangement and to ovens using the same.
The invention finds particular, though not exclusive, application as a double gasket arrangement, which can be used in ovens having a pair of glass observation windows or doors. Such double gasket arrangements are usually fitted so as to dispose respective gaskets in front of and behind an inner glass door that is situated between the oven interior and an outer glass door. One gasket of the arrangement is positioned to close the inner glass door against part of the oven, e.g. a surrounding part of the metal oven door, and the other gasket is positioned to close the edges of the cavity between the inner glass door and the outer glass door.